מתנות- וונדיגו
וונדיגו ' ' Call the Breeze (Wendigo Rank 1) ' ' The Garou may summon a strong (20 mph), chill breeze and direct it at whim. The breeze will disperse clouds of vapours or insects, and will chill anyone not prepared for the cold. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of Wendigo. System: The Garou may call this breeze merely by whistling. זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מזמנת רוח קלה וקרירה אשר מפזר ריחות, גזים, חרקים וכו'. הרוח יכולה להסתיר ריחות ורעשים אך לא יכולות גילוי קסומות. רוח מלמדת: משרת של ונדיגו ' ' Camouflage (Uktena, Wendigo Rank 1) ' ' When in the wilderness, the Garou is extremely hard to see, for she can blend into the woods. This Gift is taught by a Deer spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: זריזות + הישרדות\התחבאות (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: כאשר הדמות מסביבה טבעית היא יכולה להעלם מן העין כל עוד היא לא זזה מהר יותר מקצב הליכה. מתנה זאת עובדת רק על חוש הראייה ולא על חושים אחרים. היא כן עובדת כנגד אמצעי חישה טכנולוגיים מבוססי ראייה אבל לא כנגד ראייה טרמית ושאר חלקי הספקטרום. מי שהיה עם הדמות בקשר עין בזמן הפעלת המתנה ידע היכן היא וימשיך לראות אותה רק במטושטש בגלל שינויי הצבע. המתנה מפסיקה לפעול אם הדמות מזיזה משהו. ניתן להסיט ככה עלים בעדינות, או לטפס באיטיות על עץ אבל לא מעבר לכך. המתנה פועלת רק בסביבה טבעית. רוח מלמדת: צבי ' ' Dead Stick (Wendigo Rank 1) ' ' In these last days, the falling of any Garou is tragic, and the pain of losing a packmate digs deep. But it remains better to know for certain than wonder and futilely hope he might return. This Gift allows the Wendigo to know if a packmate is indeed dead, and if so, where the remains lie. The Wendigo stabs a stick into the ground and waits till morning. If the packmate is alive, the stick will stand perfectly upright. If not, the stick will heavily lean in the direction of his body. System: ' ' זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: מגלה לדמות אם חבר להקה חי או מת (והיכן הגופה). רוח מלמדת: עורב ' ' Ice Dance (Wendigo Rank 1) ' ' The werewolf can move on ice and snow with supernatural grace and speed. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מוסיף 2 לדירוג הזריזות עבור כל בדיקה הקשורה בתנועה על שלג או קרח. מעלה גם את מהירות התנועה. מתנה זאת פועלת למשך 3 שעות רוח מלמדת: משרת של וונדיגו. ' ' Resist Pain (Wendigo Rank 1) ' ' Through force of will, the Garou is able to ignore the pain of his wounds and continue acting normally. This Gift is taught by a Bear-spirit. System: The Garou, by spending one Willpower pint, may ignore all wound penalties for the duration of the scene. זמן : אפס דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות לא מושפעת מכאב ולא מקבלת מינוס לפעולות שלה בשל כאב הנגרם מאובדן נקודות בריאות. כנגד מתנות אשר גורמות לכאב מקבלת הדמות +3 לדירוג. רוח מלמדת: דוב ' ' Truth of the Hunted (Wendigo Rank 1) ' ' This Gift enables the Wendigo to follow his prey's passage regardless of the user's tracking skills. The Gift reveals course, speed, size and even the health of the target. All of the clues an accomplished tracker notices become blatantly obvious to the user of this Gift, which is taught by a Wolf-spirit. System: Eliminate false trails and provide detail - height, weight, state of mind (panicked, calm, etc.), general health (healthy, tired, wounded), etc. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + הישרדות (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות בוחנת במשך דקה את העקבות של המטרה ומקבלת תובנות לגבי מצבה הנפשי והפיזי. נתיב העקבות האמיתי של המטרה מופיע והדמות יכולה להמשיך להתחקות אחריו עד שתמצא את המטרה או שתפסיק את החיפוש מסיבה אחרת. מתנה זו לא מאפשרת לראות דברים בלתי נראים. היא מראה לדמות איפה עברה המטרה, אם מישהו עדיין עומד בתוך אותן העקבות זה כבר עניין אחר. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Cutting Winds (Wendigo Rank 2) ' ' The Garou may summon a painfully bitter blast of wind, which he may direct at foes. This Gift is taught by a spirit servitor of Wendigo. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: זריזות + אתלטיקה כנגד: כוח עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הקורבן מועף מטרים ספורים אחורה ממשב רוח פתאומי. הקורבן יצטרך להשתמש בפעולה על מנת לקום בחזרה. לאחר מכת הרוח הראשונית הרוחות ממשיכות להציק לקורבן והוא מקבל 2- לכל הפעולות לשארית הסצנה. השפעה זו אינה מצטברת עם הפעלות נוספות של המתנה. רוח מלמדת: משרת של ונדיגו ' ' Fog (Wendigo Rank 2) ' ' As the Black Fury Gift: Curse of Aeolus. The Warpath camp acquired a Gift similar to the Black Furies' to cover their ecoterrorist activities. They learn this Gift from the Rain-spirits. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: המעטפת במקום עלות: -- השפעה: מזמן ערפל סמיך. למעט הדמות ולהקתה, כל הנוכחים מורידים 5 מכל בדיקת הבחנה (כולל ריח ושמיעה) ולא רואים יותר משלושה מטר . רוח מלמדת: גשם ' ' Ghost Dance (Wendigo Rank 2) ' ' The Prophet Wovoka taught the people the circle dance that enlivens the earth and cleanses evil. Quickly it spread to almost all pure kin-folk but it was already too late to save them from the white man and his guns. An Ancestor-spirit teaches this Gift. System ' ' זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: נוסיס עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מתנה זאת מנקה את האדמה בקרבת הדמות מהשפעות תולע והופכת אותה לפוריה לגידולים. רוחות תולע אשר נכשלות בבדיקה לא יכולות להתקרב למקום למשך יום שלם. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Ghost Pack (Wendigo Rank 2) ' ' This Gift allows the Wendigo to call upon the aid of their ancient relatives. Much like the Past Life Background, the Ghost Pack can aid the Garou when she is in trouble or needs advice. The Ghost Pack whispers secrets to the Wendigo and often follows her around even after the Gift expires. A Buffalo spirit teaches this Gift. System: Although the ghosts cannot affect the physical world - they are simply memories and not actual wraiths -they can provide information and skills as per the Past Life Background. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + גלגולים קודמים (רקע) כנגד: המעטפת במקום עלות: 1+ נוסיס השפעה: זכרונות של אבותיה של הדמות מתגשמים כרוחות אמברליות חלשות. אלו יכולים לעזור לדמות רק במידע ומתפוגגים אם משהו נוגע בהם. ניתן לתקשר עם רוחות אלו כפי שמתקשרים עם כל רוח אחרת. הרוחות יכולות אף להופיע בעולם האמיתי אבל לא יהיה להן שום קיום חומרי והן לא יכולות לעשות שום פעולה פיזית, הן גם לא יכולות להתרחק יותר ממספר צעדים מהדמות. מתת זאת פועלת למשך יום שלם או עד אשר הרוחות עוזבות. העלות של המתנה היא נקודת נוסיס בעבור כל רוח. בעבור שתי נקודות נוסיס ומעלה יכולה הדמות לקבל שתי רוחות או יותר ואז להשתמש ברוחות כלהקה בקרב ולקבל את ה 5+ של להקה מול יריב אחד. עבור כל דירוג עליו מתווסף ה- 5+ מתפוגגת רוח בשל הצורך במגע פיזי. הרוחות עצמן לא יכולות לעשות דבר בקרב כשלעצמן. רוח מלמדת: גשם ' ' Ice Skin - (Wendigo Rank 2) ' ' הפרווה של הדמות קופאת והופכת לקרח מוצק. ישנם לוחמי וונדיגו אשר לפני קרב היו מעצבים את פרוותם עם שומן לצורות מפחידות או קוצים ואז מפעילים מתנה זו בשביל להקנות לזה קושי של אבן. זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: כאשר זה מופעל העור והפרווה של הוונדיגו הופכים לשכבה של קרח קשיח שנותן +3 לספיגת נזק, לא כולל נזק כסף. הקור גורם נקודת נזק רגיל אחת לכל מי שנוגע בוונדיגו ישירות. נשיכה או מכת טפרים, בין אם הוונדיגו הוא התוקף או המותקף נחשבות לצורך זה. אם נוגעים בוונדיגו מגע ממושך, למשל מוחזקים על ידי או מחזיקים את מפעיל המתנה, נקודת הנזק הזאת הופכת לנזק מיוחד ולא ניתן לספוג אותה. המתנה יעילה פחות כנגד וונדיגו אחרים, העמידות הטבעית לקור גורמת לכך שהם סופגים את הנזק הנוסף כנזק רגיל לא משנה כמה אינטימי המגע. רוח מלמדת: חורף ' ' Salmon Swim (Wendigo Rank 2) ' ' The character may move upon a river, lake or any other body of water as he does on land. This Gift is taught by a Salmon spirit System: The player spends a Gnosis point and may walk and/or run upon water. In addition, he may perform a jump similar to that provided by the Lupus Gift: Leap of the Kangaroo, as long as he starts and ends on water. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יכולה ללכת על מים במהירות התנועה הרגילה שלה ולקפוץ מהמים למרחקים כפולים מהרגיל. רוח מלמדת: סלומון. ' ' Speak with the Wind-Spirits (Wendigo Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can understand and speak with Wind-spirits. In addition, he may ask one question of the aerial spirits that ride the winds of the world (their attention span is too short for anything more). The question must have something to do with the nearby area (they quickly forget what they see). This Gift is, of course, taught by any aerial spirit. System: The Garou does not need to spend points or roll to understand or speak with wind-spirits. To ask a question, however, the Garou must spend one Gnosis. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: המעטפת במקום עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יכולה לקבל תשובות מרוחות אוויר לגבי דברים שראו. רוח מלמדת: אוויר ' ' Bloody Feast (Wendigo Rank 3) ' ' Great Wendigo, as a hungry cannibalistic spirit, can teach his favoured children the ability to gain added strength from an enemy's flesh and blood. An avatar of Great Wendigo teaches this Gift. System: To activate this Gift, the Garou must first bite his opponent and be able to taste blood - meaning he must inflict at least one health level of damage, and his victim must be something that bleeds. If his opponent has toxic blood or none at all, this Gift will not work. ' ' זמן :אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: דירוג הכוח של הדמות עולה ב 3 למשך 3 תורות אחרי שנגסה ביריב אשר יש בגופו דם. רוח מלמדת: אווטר של וונדיגו ' ' Chill of Early Frost (Wendigo Rank 3) ' ' The Garou invokes the spirits of winter in a great ritual, summoning biting winds that whistle and shriek through the area. The chill is as much mystical as it is physical, sent from the domain of great Wendigo himself. System: The Garou chants for an hour and spends one Gnosis point. Anyone without a natural fur coating may suffer damage from the bitter cold. ' ' זמן: טקס ארוך דירוג: תבונה + טקסים כנגד: עונת השנה – חורף = 4, סתיו = 5, אביב = 6, קיץ = 8. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: טמפרטורת האוויר ברדיוס של עד 10 קילומטר יורדת מתחת לאפס מעלות צלזיוס. גל הקור מחזיק למשך 3 שעות. רוח מלמדת: אווטר של וונדיגו ' ' Gaia's Embrace (Uktena, Wendigo Rank 3) ' ' Known only to the Pure Ones, this Gift allows the Garou to become one with the land. If seriously wounded, the Garou may "crawl into" the earth to seek Gaia's aid. Once protected within Her womb, the wounded child is mended by the power of the Goddess. An Earth-spirit teaches this Gift. System: After suffering aggravated wounds, the Garou must be buried alive or dig his own way under the soil. This Gift sustains an interred Garou and heals his aggravated wounds at a rate of one per hour, instead of one per day. זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מוקפת באדמה (נקיה מזיהום) לרוב ע"י כך שקוברים אותה או מניחים אותה בתוך מערה כלשהי. כל שעה בתוך האדמה מרפאת נקודת נזק מיוחד או נזק כסף אחת. רוח מלמדת: אדמה ' ' Sky Running (Wendigo Rank 3) ' ' The Garou gains the ability to run at 80kph through the skies. The Garou must continually remain in motion of he falls. The Garou leaves a track of cold fire in the sky as he runs. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of Wendigo. System: The Garou concentrates for one turn and spends one Willpower point. ' ' זמן :פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות יכולה לרוץ על פני האוויר במהירות 80 קמ"ש למשך 3 שעות. בזמן שהדמות באוויר היא נמצאת במינוס שלוש לכל הדירוגים. על כל רמה של הדמות בכישרון התעופה מתקזזת נקודה אחת ממינוס זה עד שהוא מתאפס. רוח מלמדת: משרת של וונדיגו ' ' Wisdom of the Ancient Ways (Wendigo Rank 3) ' ' All Garou have an innate connection to their ancestors, a form of racial unconscious accessible through intense meditation. The Garou, by tapping into these deep memories, can remember ancient facts and lore. This Gift is taught by a Garou Ancestor-spirit. System: The Garou must meditate for a short time, concentrating on the past. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + גלגולים קודמים (רקע) כנגד: 4= רקע היסטורי כללי, 6 = מידע שימושי, 8 = תשובות מפורטות ומלאות, 9 = חזיון מלא של נסיון העבר. עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות פונה לאבותיה לספר לה את שידוע להם בנושא אחד. ככול שהדירוג גבוה יותר, כך המידע מפורט יותר. ההבדל בין שימוש במתנה זאת לבין שימוש רגיל בגלגולים קודמים הוא ההבדל בין לשמוע סיפורים על משהו לבין לזכור באופן אישי איך זה היה ומה בדיוק קרה. ' ' רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Attunement (Wendigo Rank 4) ' ' This Gift is similar to the Bone Gnawer Gift, but may be used only in the wilderness. By standing in a particular area, the character can commune with the spirits of the area, thus getting an overview of what exists or what has happening in the area - rough population, secret trails, places of note and so on. This Gift is taught by an Owl spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + הישרדות כנגד: מידע כללי = 5, מידע פרטני = 7, מידע סודי = 9. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: נותן לדמות מידע על סביבה טבעית. רוח מלמדת: ינשוף ' ' Call the Cannibal Spirit (Wendigo Rank 4) ' ' The Garou must chant and dance for a full hour under the night sky to invoke this Gift. If the summons is successful, a Wendigo avatar will answer the summons. The avatar will track down a victim of the Garou's choosing (the Garou must have an article or part of the victim) to eat his heart. Great Wendigo sends an avatar to his most worth Children to teach them this Gift. System: The Garou spends a Gnosis point and one Rage point. If the Wendigo avatar is thwarted in its mission, it will return to kill the summoner. ' ' זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס ועוד 1 זעם השפעה: מזמן אווטר של וונדיגו לאכול את הלב של הקורבן המיועד. האווטאר נשאר רק ליום אחד ועל כן הקורבן צריך להיות במרחק של פחות מיום ריצה ממקום הזימון. אם וכאשר מוצא האווטר את הקורבן המיועד הוא יתקוף אותו וינסה להוציא את הלב שלו ולאכול אותו. אם מסיבה כלשהי לא הצליח האווטר לאכול את הלב המיועד הוא יחזור למזמן וינסה לקחת את ליבו כפיצוי. יש לדבר עם המנחים לפני כל שימוש במתנה. רוח מלמדת: אווטר של וונדיגו ' ' Great Bison (Wendigo Rank 4) ' ' For centuries, the bison provided the Pure Ones and their Kinfolk with all they needed. With the incursion of the Europeans, both Garou and human, the bison population dwindles and the open plains vanish. With this Gift, the Wendigo summons a ghostly stampede of spirit bison to trample his enemies. A Bison-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The stampede, 50 meters wide and 100 meters long, tramples everything in its path and causes 10 dice of damage. The bison are spirits and pass through man-made obstacles, such as buildings, to crush anyone inside. The targets can find safety out of the bison's path, to either side of the stampede, or by climbing trees and the like. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס ועוד 1 זעם השפעה: עדר של רוחות באפלו מתגשם ודורס כל דבר באזור שרוחבו 50 מטר ואורכו 100 מטר. הרוחות גורמות 10 נקודות נזק פשוט ומפילות לרצפה כל דבר שמידת הכוח שלו קטנה מ- 10. יכול להרוס מבנים עמידים. רוח מלמדת: באפלו ' ' Harano (Wendigo Rank 4) ' ' The Wendigo can inflict a state of Harano on a single victim. The target feels the tragic history of all the world's oppressed peoples, including the Garou themselves. Rumours that this power would not affect Native Americans have been dispelled by a Shadow Lord who swindled the Gift out of a naive Wendigo - who found himself the victim of a Gift he'd just taught. The Shadow Lord has not been heard from in recent days. A wind-spirit teaches this Gift. System: During the duration the victim is too depressed to perform any actions. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: הקורבן שוקע בדיכאון קשה ולא מסוגל ליזום פעולות, רק להגן על עצמו במידה והוא מותקף ישירות. רוח מלמדת: אוויר ' ' Hero's Stand (Wendigo Rank 4) ' ' The Garou plants herself on a patch of ground and channels the very force of Gaia through her body, essentially becoming one with the earth. She may not retreat or even move from her chosen "turf" (and no force on Earth can make her), but she gains many powers thereby. Only when all foes are defeated may she retreat or leave. This Gift is taught by an earth elemental. System: The Garou may not be surprised, and all attacks against her are considered frontal. Any supernatural attempts to make her leave must obtain twice as many successes as the Garou did on the Willpower roll. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות נוטעת עצמה באדמה ולא יכולה לנוע ממקומה למשך שארית הסצינה. היא מקבלת 3+ לכל דירוג, לא ניתן לגרום לדמות לעזוב בשום צורה על טבעית. הדמות לא מקבלת מינוסים מגורמים כגון הפתעה וכל ההתקפות עליה נחשבות חזיתיות. רוח מלמדת: יסודן אדמה ' ' Wsitiplaju's Bow (Wendigo Rank 4) ' ' This Gift allows a Garou to shoot an arrow that can wrap around corners and hit targets out of sight. An Ancestor spirit teaches this Gift. System: The range of the weapon does not change. The Wendigo must know roughly where her opponent is, although she need not know precisely; "a few feet down that alley over there" can suffice, for example. זמן : אפס דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: חצים שהדמות יורה יכולים לעוף מעבר למספר פינות. שום מחסה לא יעיל נגדם. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Heart of Ice (Wendigo Rank 5) ' ' The Garou must know the name of the being to be affected by this power, and must whisper it to the vengeful winds. Subsequently, the victim's heart begin to turn to ice, gripped by the curse of Wendigo. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of Wendigo. System: This damage is aggravated and may not be soaked. Vampires affected by this power have their blood coagulate, losing ten Blood Points; if this reduces them to zero, they enter torpor. ' ' זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: כריזמה + חידות כנגד: עמידות עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: גורם לקורבן לאבד נקודת בריאות (נזק מיוחד שלא ניתן לספוג) אחת כל תור למשך 10 תורות. רוח מלמדת: משרת של וונדיגו ' ' Invoke the Spirits of Storm (Wendigo Rank 5) ' ' The Garou may summon just about any weather effects he desires; a blizzard, a monsoon, a tornado, a thunderstorm, a pea-soup fog, whatever. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of Wendigo. System: זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: כוח רצון כנגד: 5 = תופעות מזג אוויר רגילות לזמן ולמקום (גשם בחורף, יום חסר עננים בקיץ), 6 = תופעות מזג אוויר לא רגילות למקום (גשם בקיץ, יום שרב בחורף), 9 = אסונות טבע מומקדים (טורנדו, גל חום, מכות ברקים מכוונות). עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות מזמנת רוח אוויר לבחיתה לאזור ברדיוס של עד 5 קילומטר. ניתן לזמן גם אסונות טבע. רוח מלמדת: משרת של וונדיגו